1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EMI shielding device (1), and more specifically to an EMI shielding device that shield s electrical components, such as a chip or a CPU, from EMI.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shielding cover is used to shield electrical components from EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) and prevents electrical components set on the circuit board of an electronic device (such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or a computer) from the effects of EMI. The electrical component may be a chip or a CPU, etc. The shielding cover covers the outside of the electrical component set on a circuit board to shield the electrical components from EMI.
However, the shielding cover must be welded onto the circuit board by an SMT (surface mount technology) process, thus, the material of the shielding cover must be a certain welding material. However, the cost of such material is high. Moreover, when the electronic device needs to be repaired, the top board of the shielding cover must be lifted away, and another top board is needed after the repair to place the EMI shield, further increasing costs.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that these shortcomings above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.